Siedem
by Girl-with-dragontattoo
Summary: Za autorką: Być niewolnikiem Harry'ego to lepsze niż być w Azkabanie. Być właścicielem Snape'a - to zdecydowanie gorsze. TŁUMACZENIE miniatury Emily Waters. Kwikaśne!


**Poniższa historia jest tłumaczeniem opowiadania Emily Waters "Siedem"  
**

**Zgoda autorki: jest  
**

**Link do opowiadania: s/7606342/1/Seven**

**Ostrzeżenia:** niewolnictwo, Crack!fic.  
**Od autorki:** _Być niewolnikiem Harry'ego to lepsze niż być w Azkabanie. Być właścicielem Snape'a - to zdecydowanie gorsze._

**o-o-o-o**

**Siedem**

**Poniedziałek **

- Harry, naprawdę ci radzę, żebyś się jeszcze raz zastanowił!

Hermiona aż się zasapała, próbując za nim nadążyć. Harry zignorował ją i całkowicie skupił uwagę na swoim nowym niewolniku. Severus Snape, w obroży i na smyczy, szedł za nim posłusznie, nawet się nie rozglądając.

- Harry, szczerze, to najgłupsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłeś!

Harry nie rozumiał, z czym ona właściwie na problem. Przecież Snape nigdy nie był miły dla nikogo z nich. I w dodatku był przedtem śmierciożercą, który wciąż powinien płacić za swoje zbrodnie, tak więc Harry naprawdę nie widział nic złego w tym, że pomagał systemowi sprawiedliwości i przejął więźnia z jego rąk. A co do Snape'a, to powinien on dziękować Merlinowi, że został niewolnikiem Harry'ego, podczas, gdy alternatywą był Azkaban. A Harry naprawdę zamierzał się postarać, żeby być właścicielem odpowiedzialnym, nagradzającym dobre zachowania i wymierzającym kary tylko w razie absolutnej konieczności. To naprawdę była opcja, w której każdy z nich był wygrany. Oczywiście poza Hermioną, która zawsze miała coś, na co mogła się uskarżać.

- Zobacz, Hermiono, wysłuchałem cię, ale już się nad tym zastanowiłem. Snape będzie moim niewolnikiem.

- Profesorze, zrobię wszystko, co mogę, żeby panu pomóc!- krzyknęła Hermiona, kiedy Harry wymierzył Snape'owi niemiłego kuksańca, prowadząc go przez drzwi do swojego domu. - Naprawdę mi przykro; wiem, że jest pan niewinny! Harry, nie zrób niczego głupiego!

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się tuż przed jej twarzą, a Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Miał nadzieję, że jego dyskusja z Hermioną nie podważyła jego autorytetu w oczach Snape'a. Harry rzucił ostre spojrzenie swojemu niewolnikowi. Ale Snape nie posłał mu żadnego złośliwego uśmieszku.

- No cóż, muszę ustalić kilka zasad. - powiedział Harry z całym przekonaniem, na jakie go było stać.

Snape przytaknął.

- Musisz być mi posłuszny.

- Oczywiście. - zgodził się Snape.

- No i, hmm, będę musiał ukarać cię, jeśli źle się zachowasz i nie chcę na ten temat żadnych kłótni.

- Nie będzie ich. - zapewnił go Snape.

- No i będziesz mnie zadowalał seksualnie, kiedy tylko ci powiem. - stwierdził Harry . Nastała krótka chwila ciszy i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie posunął się za daleko. Ale Snape skwitował sprawę kolejnym, uroczystym skinieniem.

- Oczywiście, będzie mi miło. Czy chcesz się ze mną kochać teraz?

- Co? Nie. Nie teraz. Hmm... później. Kiedy będę w nastroju.

- W porządku. - Snape wciąż niczemu się nie sprzeciwiał.

- No, tak.- Harry podrapał się po głowie. Wszystko szło dobrze. Aż zanadto dobrze, w gruncie rzeczy. Żadnych histerii, żadnych kłótni. No i wreszcie, Snape nie był głupi. Być może miesiąc spędzony w Azkabanie zdołał go przekonać, że być z Harrym, to nie było takie złe mimo wszystko.

- Wiesz, jesteś naprawdę w porządku. - powiedział Harry . - Czy jest coś, czego chciałbyś hmm.. w nagrodę?

- Chciałbym zapalić. - stwierdził po prostu Snape.

- Że co? - Harry spojrzał na niego. - Ty palisz?

Snape ponownie skinął głową. - Jeśli to zbyt wielki kłopot, cóż, nie ma sprawy. - dodał stoickim tonem. - Obejdę się bez papierosów.

- Nie, no cóż... w końcu obiecałem ci. Jakie palisz?

- Canadian Classics Silver.

-Dobrze.

**o-o-o**

Kolejka u Gringotta była wkurzająca, a wymiana galeonów na funty też zajęła Harry'emu mnóstwo czasu. Kiedy w końcu znalazł się w mugolskim sklepie przy Charring Cross Road, okazało się, że nie sprzedawano tam Canadian Classics. Kilka specjalistycznych sklepów, gdzie mógłby je dostać, było akurat zamkniętych. Harry zaklął pod nosem. Mógł wrócić do domu i przyznać się do porażki, ale nie chciał nawalić z nagrodą. Jak mógł po czymś takim być wiarygodny dla swojego niewolnika. Harry nie chciał zniszczyć jedynej rzeczy, która wychodziła mu dobrze. Tak więc, pomimo że ryzykował aresztowaniem podczas teleportacji przez granice państwowe, przeniósł się przez ocean do Toronto.

Kiedy Harry wrócił do domu, było już po północy. Oddał paczkę papierosów do rąk Snape'a. Jeśli nawet Snape mu podziękował, Harry już tego nie słyszał, opadł na kanapę i natychmiast zasnął, wycieńczony ponad wszelką miarę. Nawet pokonanie Voldemorta nie było aż tak wyczerpujące.

**Wtorek**

- Nic nie jesz. - powiedział Harry, spoglądając uważnie na Snape'a.

- Przepraszam. - odparł Snape, ale nadal nie wziął do ust nic do jedzenia.

- Nie przepraszaj. Po prostu jedz.

Nie mogę. - powiedział spokojnie Snape. - Jeżeli nie ma mojego podstawowego pożywienia, nie jestem w stanie trawić normalnego jedzenia. - wyjaśnił.

Harry zakrztusił się, gdy wstążka spaghetti wpadła mu do niewłaściwego otworu w gardle.

- A co... co jest więc twoim podstawowym pożywieniem? - zapytał.

- Ludzka krew. - Snape powiedział to tak zdawkowo, jakby mówił o główce sałaty.

- Możesz powtórzyć?

- Jestem wampirem, Harry. Na pewno o tym wiedziałeś.

Harry przełknął. Uczniowie często robili sobie z tego żarty, i teraz, i kiedy on sam był w szkole, ale nikt nie brał ich na serio. Ale wszystko zaczęło nabierać sensu: wyostrzone zmysły Snape'a, jego zamiłowanie do zaciemnionych miejsc, no i fakt, że nie umarł z upływu krwi kiedy Nagini go ugryzła.

- No, tak. - mruknął Harry. - I co ja mam teraz zrobić?

- Nic nie musisz robić. - zapewnił go Snape. - Jeśli nie dostarczysz mi krwi, umrę naturalną śmiercią w ciągu kilku tygodni.

- Nie, nie chcę, żeby tak się stało. - stwierdził Harry. - Cóż. Sądzę, że mógłbyś pić moją krew... - dodał bez entuzjazmu.

**o-o-o**

- To cholernie boli! - jęknął Harry, zamykając nacięcie żyły na swoim przegubie. Ból był sam w sobie nieznośny, a w dodatku czuł się nieco oszołomiony z powodu utraty krwi - prawdę mówiąc, czuł się tak, jakby miał za chwilę zemdleć.  
- Przepraszam. - powiedział smutno Snape. - Możesz mnie ukarać, jeśli masz ochotę.

- Tak, ale to przecież nie jest twoja wina, więc nie chciałbym, no ale – o w mordę! Jak często musisz to robić?

- Raz na tydzień. - poinformował go Snape.

W tej chwili Harry postanowił wreszcie zemdleć.

**Środa**

- Dzisiaj będziemy uprawiać seks. - Harry poinformował Snape'a późnym popołudniem.

Snape skinął uprzejmie głową i poszedł za nim do sypialni. Harry, który właśnie przebrał się w piżamę, usiadł na łóżku i czekał, aż Snape się rozbierze. Snape zaczął zdejmować ubrania spokojnie i metodycznie, spoglądając przy tym na Harry'ego bez jednego mrugnięcia.

Oglądanie rozbierającego się Snape'a było naprawdę seksowne, ale spojrzenie mężczyzny było w gruncie rzeczy denerwujące. W tym momencie "seksowne" i "denerwujące" wdały się w dziką walkę w umyśle Harry'ego. W końcu "denerwujące" zwyciężyło i erekcja Harry'ego opadła pod spojrzeniem Snape'a.

- W jakiej pozycji chcesz mnie wziąć? - Snape zaczął go wypytywać.

- Och.- Harry zaczerwienił się, nie chcąc przyznać, że właśnie zaczął mieć problemy z erekcją. "Teraz chciałbym ... przytulić się."

Snape przytaknął i położył się na łóżku. Harry owinął ich obu kocem i objął Snape'a. Snape był cały kościsty, chudy i leżał w dziwacznej pozycji, tak że przytulanie go nie było wcale aż tak przyjemne, jak Harry sądził. W końcu Snape zaczął chrapać i brzmiało to, jakby mała ciężarówka usiłowała wydobyć się z błota. Harry zaklął pod nosem. Ale wówczas chrapanie przeszło w coś bardziej kojącego i Harry też w końcu zdołał usnąć. Wcale nie przejmował się tym, że była dopiero czwarta po południu.

**o-o-o**

Harry został obudzony przez uczucie, jakby coś przyczepiło się do jego twarzy i utrudniało mu oddychanie. To coś śmierdziało skórą, miejscami było owłosione i zatykało mu całe usta i nos. Harry pacnął to coś dłonią. Rzecz drgnęła, ale nie odsunęła się. Harry otworzył oczy... i ujrzał coś podejrzanie podobnego do wielkiego, czarnego nietoperza, który właśnie drzemał na jego twarzy.

Harry wrzasnął i chwycił go, usiłując odczepić od siebie. Ale nietoperz zajadle uczepił się jego twarzy, wydając paniczne, skrzeczące dźwięki i bijąc skrzydłami po oczach Harry'ego. Kiedy wreszcie Harry zdołał oderwać to monstrum od swojej twarzy, pobiegł do łazienki i zamknął drzwi. Potrzebował dłuższej chwili, żeby się uspokoić: serce mu biło w szaleńczym rytmie, a ręce się trzęsły.

**o-o-o**

- Przepraszam. - powiedział Snape. - Zapomniałem cię uprzedzić. Jestem animagiem - nietoperzem.

Harry podniósł ręce do góry. - Dlaczego, do cholery, chciałeś się zamienić w nietoperza, kiedy byłeś ze mną w łóżku?

- To instynktowne. - wyjaśnił Snape. - Kiedy potrzebuję komfortu i nikt nie może mi go ofiarować, przybieram moją animagiczną postać. To automatyczna reakcja i nic nie mogę na to poradzić.

- Co ty mówisz? Przecież ja... Ja cię _przytulałem_, do cholery! - Wyrzucił z siebie Harry, zirytowany ponad wszelką miarę.

- Wyczuwałem twoją niechęć do mnie. - w głosie Snape'a nie było żadnego oskarżenia.

- Nie mam żadnej niechęci do ciebie. Ja tylko... Poczekaj! Już to, że palisz, jest wystarczająco paskudne. Ale jesteś w dodatku wampirem, no i nietoperzem! Czy powinienem jeszcze coś wiedzieć, zanim będziemy uprawiać seks?

Snape potrząsnął głową. - Nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy.

**Czwartek**

W końcu uprawiali seks o poranku. Harry bardzo chciał przelecieć Snape'a i wreszcie osiągnął swój cel. Udział Snape'a był bardzo entuzjastyczny, mężczyzna wypinał tyłek, kołysał biodrami i wydawał rozkoszne dźwięki, które ekscytowały Harry'ego.

Zasnęli razem i spali przez resztę poranka.

- Byłeś wspaniały. - powiedział Harry pod wieczór. - Jaką chciałbyś dostać nagrodę? Tylko proszę cię, nie mów, że mam ci znowu przynieść papierosy."

- W porządku! - zgodził się Snape. - Czy mógłbym użyć twojej różdżki?

Harry spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem. - Nie będziesz próbował mnie zabić, czy coś w tym stylu?

- Oczywiście, że nie. - zapewnił go Snape. - Jak mógłbym zabić kogoś, kto dobrowolnie żywi mnie krwią co tydzień?

Harry zadrżał. Naprawdę pragnął, żeby Snape mu o tym nie przypominał.

- W porządku. - Harry podał swoją różdżkę Snape'owi.

Snape skierował różdżkę na siebie i wymruczał zaklęcie nieznane Harry'emu. Lekki, różowy blask pojawił się nad brzuchem Snape'a. Mężczyzna przyjrzał się mu uważnie.

- To okropne... - zamyślił się Snape.

- Co jest okropne? - natychmiast zareagował Harry.

- Nie używałeś zaklęć zabezpieczających, kiedy uprawialiśmy seks, prawda? - zapytał Snape.

- A dlaczego miałbym... Snape! Do cholery, nie mów mi, że...

Różowy blask nad brzuchem Snape'a w żaden sposób nie chciał zniknąć.

- Jestem w ciąży. - powiedział Snape.

**Piątek**

- Nie mów mi, że wszystko jest w porządku, bo NIC nie jest w porządku! Czy - czy dziecko stanie się wampirem"

- Nie wiem. - wyznał Snape zmęczonym głosem. Można by sądzić, że wyglądał na równie wzburzonego, jak czuł się Harry.

- Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? - oskarżył go Harry. - Dlaczego nie ostrzegłeś mnie, że mężczyźni - czarodzieje mogą zajść w ciążę?

Snape wzruszył ramionami. - Myślałem, że o tym wiesz.

- Skąd miałbym o tym wiedzieć, do cholery? Przecież nie mieliśmy wychowania seksualnego w Hogwarcie! Powinieneś był mnie ostrzec! Przecież wiedziałeś, że wychowałem się w świecie mugoli! - stwierdził gorzko Harry.

- Naprawdę? - Snape spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

- Co to ma znaczyć? Oczywiście, że tak, przecież wychowała mnie siostra mojej mamy!

Snape spojrzał na niego ze zmieszaniem.

- Obawiam się, że nie przypominam sobie szczegółów twojego dzieciństwa. Jak nazywała się twoja mama?

Harry potarł oczy.

- Moja mama nazywała się Lily Evans.

- Nic mi to nie mówi.

- A moim ojcem był James Potter.

- To nazwisko też nic mi nie mówi.

Harry ponownie zamrugał, usiłując zwalczyć narastające poczucie nierealności sytuacji.

- A czy pamiętasz Syriusza Blacka? Czy to nazwisko też nic dla ciebie nie znaczy?

Snape przepraszająco wzruszył ramionami.

- Snape!- wrzasnął Harry.

- Mhm?

- Dlaczego nic nie pamiętasz?

- Przypuszczam, że to Magiczna Amnezja. - stwierdził Snape. - Atakuje czarodziei i czarownice, kiedy suma traumatycznych wspomnień staje się dla nich nie do wytrzymania.

- Uch. - Harry przełknął ciężko. - No cóż... hmm... jak się to leczy?

- Nie ma na to lekarstwa. Wspomnienia mogą wrócić, jeżeli otoczenie zapewnia czarodziejowi miłość i wsparcie. Oczywiście, nie na pewno.

- Kurwa mać! - wrzasnął Harry. Snape spojrzał na niego. - Nie mów mi – że nawet ty nie jesteś już _tobą_! - Harry złapał mężczyznę za ramiona i szarpnął nim.- Otrząśnij się z tego wreszcie! TERAZ!

Snape spojrzał na niego chłodno.

- Potter, proszę, nie trzęś mną. Jeśli będziesz to robił, w końcu zamienię się w moją animagiczną postać. A to mogłoby zaszkodzić dziecku.

Harry puścił w końcu ramiona Snape'a. - Albo zamienić je w nietoperza? - zażartował niefortunnie/.

- Nie rozważałem takiej możliwości. - zadumał się Snape. - Cóż, myślę, że i to mogłoby się zdarzyć.

**Sobota**

- Słuchaj, przepraszam, że tak nawrzeszczałem na ciebie wczoraj. - powiedział Harry. - I przepraszam, no, tego... że wpadłeś przeze mnie, ale musimy postarać się, żeby wszystko było dobrze ze względu na nasze dziecko, Tak więc, spróbuję być bardziej wyrozumiały, dobrze? Dam ci, co tylko zechcesz, obiecuję.

Snape skinął głową, wciąż sprawiając wrażenie skrępowanego.

Harry usiadł na kanapie i skinął na Snape'a, żeby ten się przybliżył. Snape ukląkł przy jego stopach.

- Nie, chodź tu i usiądź ze mną. - Harry poklepał kanapę i Snape usiadł obok niego. Harry westchnął. W końcu nic strasznego się nie stało. Co prawda Snape był wampirem i nietoperzem, no i palił, i miał amnezję, i był w ciąży, no ale... to wciąż mogło się udać. Wszystko będzie dobrze, stwierdził Harry i obiecał sobie, że będzie silny, troskliwy, będzie robił same dobre rzeczy, no i będzie_ robił_ je dobrze.

Ujął twarz Snape'a w dłonie i pocałował go. Snape odwzajemnił pocałunek.

- Będziesz bezpieczny ze mną. - obiecał Harry .

Snape zamknął oczy.

- Kocham się. - szepnął Harry tuż przy jego ustach.

- Też cię kocham, Harry. - wymruczał Snape. A wtedy jego twarz wykrzywiła się w przerażający sposób, jakby straszliwie cierpiał.

- Severusie! - zawołał spanikowany Harry. - Co się stało?

- Moje wspomnienia... - powiedział Snape z bólem w głosie. - Zaczynam sobie wszystko przypominać.

- W porządku. - zapewnił go Harry. - Pomogę ci przez to wszystko przejść.

**o-o-o**

Snape przestał drżeć i szlochać w ramionach Harry'ego dopiero po kilku godzinach. Harry objął go, głaszcząc po włosach i zapytał, czy już wszystko w porządku. Snape nie odpowiedział. Jego ramiona zadrżały gwałtownie. - Nie płacz już. - wyszeptał Harry głaszcząc jego plecy łagodnym ruchem. - Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Kiedy Snape uniósł głowę, jego oczy były suche i spoglądał na Harry'ego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Czy mogę pożyczyć twoją różdżkę, Harry? - zapytał.

- Nie! - Harry aż podskoczył.

- Jak sobie życzysz. - błyskawicznie zgodził się Snape. - To na pewno nic takiego.

- Powiedz mi, proszę ...

- Nie chcę być panikarzem...

- Jeśli mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, co to za problem...

- Harry, nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Jestem pewien, że to raczej niemożliwe...

- Dobra, wygrałeś. Weź różdżkę.

Snape skierował różdżkę na Harry'ego, a potem na siebie Po niewerbalnym zaklęciu, błękitna lśniąca wstążka pojawiła się w powietrzu między obydwoma mężczyznami. Snape zbladł, a różdżka Harry'ego wypadła mu z ręki na podłogę.

- Snape! Co się dzieje, do cholery? - zawołał Harry.

Snape otworzył usta, lecz nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.

- Snape! - wrzasnął Harry.

Snape spuścił oczy.

- Harry... Jestem twoim ojcem."

**Niedziela**

Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, jak i kiedy wybiegł z domu; sobotnia noc wydawała mu się zamazana. Musiał bezcelowo krążyć ulicami Londynu, chyba za dużo wypił, być może też chciał popełnić samobójstwo. Kiedy pojawił się pod drzwiami domu Rona i Hermiony o piątej rano, był zmęczony, cuchnął ognistą whisky i wyglądał jak coś, co wyciągnięto spod mugolskiego autobusu.

Osunął się na kanapę w salonie Hermiony i zwinął się w pozycji płodowej.

Hermiona dotknęła jego ramienia, pytając, czy wszystko w porządku. Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Co się stało, Harry?

- Krew. Ciężarny nietoperz. Ojciec. Amnezja. - czknął Harry

- Mówisz bez sensu. - skwitowała Hermiona.

- Ja... ja się myliłem. - wykrztusił Harry. - Niewolnictwo jest złe... Hermiono... Proszę... Zrób coś.

- Z czym? - zapytała rozsądnie Hermiona.

- Uwolnij Snape'a! - jęknął Harry. "Może on... pójdzie sobie gdzieś i zapomnę o wszystkim, co się stało!

- Czy chcesz o tym porozmawiać? - spytała uprzejmie Hermiona.

- Nie!

- W porządku. Zacznę teraz pracować nad tym, jak go uwolnić. - powiedziała Hermiona. - Prześpij się trochę.

Harry zasnął. Śniły mu się nietoperze, które piły jego krew i uprawiały seks na jego twarzy. Nigdy jeszcze nie było mu tak źle.

**o-o-o**

W salonie Pottera Snape wyciągnął się na kanapie i włączył telewizor. Skakał po kanałach, aż wreszcie znalazł kolejną emisję Star Trek. Snape uśmiechnął się. Wróciły wspomnienia – te dobre – jak siedział z Lily na kanapie w domu Evansów, zakładając się, która z postaci w czerwonych koszulach umrze pierwsza.

Snape czuł się niewiarygodnie wręcz zadowolony z siebie - wystarczył tylko tydzień, żeby wygonić Pottera z jego własnego domu. Miał z tym mnóstwo roboty - w końcu picie krwi wcale nie jest przyjemne, jeśli nie jesteś wampirem. Zaczarować nietoperza, żeby zasnął na twarzy Pottera, to też wcale nie było łatwe, ale wysiłek się opłacił - Potter uciekł z pokoju tak szybko, że nie zauważył Snape'a kryjącego się za łóżkiem. Oczywiście, w momencie, gdy Potter w końcu wynurzył się w łazienki, nietoperz już dawno odleciał, a Snape powrócił do wcześniejszej pozycji na łóżku.

Reszta była już łatwa. To naprawdę wspaniałe, w co ludzie mogą uwierzyć, jeśli przedstawi im się informację w odpowiedniej formie. W każdym razie, było już prawie po wszystkim. Nie obawiał się powrotu Pottera, był pewny, że następna osobą pod drzwiami będzie Granger z dokumentami zwalniającymi i życzeniami powodzenia.

Snape sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął paczkę Canadian Classics Silver, której wciąż jeszcze nie otworzył. Popatrzył na nią z namysłem. Przez całe swoje życie nie palił, ale teraz pomyślał, że mógłby to polubić. Zaczął ściągać celofan otaczający pudełko papierosów, ale zmienił zdanie i odłożył je. Nigdy nie otworzy tej paczki - postanowił - niech pozostanie wspomnieniem dobrze wykonanej roboty.


End file.
